


Insults and Forehead Kisses

by Charlie9513



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck's research, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9513/pseuds/Charlie9513
Summary: Buck falls down a research rabbit hole and his soft boyfriend loves it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Insults and Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> based on a first-line prompt I found on Tumblr, and my best friend's response when I read it out loud.

“I’m fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten.” Buck chuckled under his breath. He vaguely registered Josh freeze while opening the refrigerator and turn to face him. It wasn’t until he spoke that Buck looked up from his computer. 

“I really thought you were insulting me,” Josh said, amused. 

Buck’s head shot up, his attempt to save his ass already bursting out of his mouth, “No no nonono, I was- and the comments- and someone said-”

“Pause” Buck froze, and Josh continued, “I know, start from the beginning?”

“I got lost in a comment thread…” Buck said slowly.

“Comments on what?” Josh replied coming closer.

“It was this really cool article about life on Mars,” Buck said, slowly gaining back some of his excitement. “People were being dumb in the comments, and someone used that as an insult. I liked it.”

Josh reached Buck and smiled sweetly, kissing his forehead. “Sounds really interesting.”

Buck beamed, “Really? Want to hear about it?” already almost buzzing from excitement.

“I’d love to, but on the couch,” Josh replied, grabbing Buck’s hand and leading him to the living room. Buck was pretty sure he heard Josh mutter something about kindergarten, but he didn’t care. He was excited to share his latest research rabbit hole with the most patient boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write more, even little drabbles, so here's the first one. Resolutions don't need to be at the new year, and I need some soft boyfriends to make my heart happy.


End file.
